Stuck In One Piece
by Cero18
Summary: Eric, Silvia, and I were just watching our favorite show when suddenly the TV sucked us in. I wonder how we're gonna fit in as pirates, neh? Please review. WARNING: Lots of mental torture! Ch.4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

My description is on my author profile, my dog's profile too.

More info about me:

Facts: I'm the lead singer and an expert of electric guitar. I'm the best ninja.

Dream: To be the ultimate ninja in the world

* * *

These are my friends' info:

Name: Eric Dawson

A/S: 16/Male

Personality: Respectable, nice, gentleman, calm, and generous.

Looks: black spiky hair, bandages covered his eyes, white polo shirt, black denim pants, and black shoes.

Facts: He can sing and an expert of playing guitar and drums. The best karate martial artist.

Loves: One Piece: Robin or Nami

Dream: To have the most respectable life (meaning: great job, great wife, great kids, great house, and great friends.)

* * *

Name: Silvia Ferrell

A/S: 16/Female

Personality: Hyperactive, sweet, spoiled, lovable, and caring.

Looks: red short hair, brown like-cat's eyes, wearing a black newspaper-boy cap, short pink t-shirt with a white kitten on it, short denim skirt, white stockings, and black rubber shoes.

Facts: She can sing and an expert of piano, violin, and flute. The best archer and best of pranks.

Loves: One Piece: Luffy or Sanji

Dream: the best archer that had ever lived.

Disclaimer: I don't own OP!

* * *

xxxxxxxMy POVxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! CERO!" shouted Silvia. Eric quickly regains his composure even though his left eye is still twitching. They look very disgusted from the lunch I brought. I chuckled in amusement. They are the only two that give me such pleasing joy.

They glared at me then threw another disgusted look at my lunch. My lunch was curry, not just an ordinary curry but a red one. Shining red curry with pineapple and wasabi. MMM… Delicious. I took a spoonful of it and Silvia and Eric looked away before they witnessed me eating my _evil_ lunch.

The rest of the students who stood and watch the scene, shuddered in fear and note themselves to never get in my bad side. Yes, I can understand what people are thinking, which gave me the power to manipulate people. As you all know, I'm Cero, Cero Xyia. Yes, my name is Greek, I think. Moving on, Silvia, Eric, and I are in a band called **Dead Ends**. Yes, a lame name but it's worth it. We're the greatest band in my school. We play in Battle of the Bands concert almost anywhere. We have rivals, evil ones but not as evil as me.

"Nya! Cero! What do you put in your lunch?" Silvia asked, still disgusted. I chuckled out of my friend's torment. It sure is fun to see them go crazy over silly little things. "Oh just unidentified…ingredients" I said it so mysteriously that Silvia has received another chill all the way up to her spine. I saw a little sweat drop on Eric's forehead as he tries to ignore my lunch and minds his, though it is very difficult. I let out another pleasant chuckle. I love my friends.

When things finally settled in, Silvia looks up from her food to start a conversation, "Nya, you guys since today is Friday and my parents won't be home for like another week; I was thinking we'll have a sleepover at my house and watch the two hour special of One Piece! Nya! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"That would be, I'll help you girls with the homework too" Eric offered.

"That's a great idea, I need help on my homework! Especially Algebra!" said Silvia.

"A sleepover is a splendid idea, Silvia, first we'll finish our homework then we'll watch the two hour special episode of One Piece and the last, we'll be able to watch One Piece Movie" I said cheerfully.

"NYA?! Movie?! What kind? What movie is it?" Silvia asked as she started jumping up and down.

"The one about Chopper being a king" I replied.

"EEEKK! I love that movie!" shouted Silvia. She's pumping up her sugary level, I just know it. She's so hyped up that she doesn't even know that a spider landed on her hair. Yes, she has Arachnophobia. I wonder if I should.

Eric noticed the spider but kept his mouth shut. Since Silvia was distracted, Eric quickly grabbed a napkin and slowly made his to the spider without Silvia noticing but because of this strong urge to do something I'm not supposed to do but I just have to, everything went wrong.

"Silvia! On your head! Spider!" I shouted, pretending I was frightened and shocked. Silvia touched her head and felt the spider. She started screaming and wailing throwing her arms up and down all over the cafeteria. Eric rubbed his chin where Silvia accidentally hit him and cursed himself for not knowing that I was about to do that. I laughed out of the torture my friend was having.

When things started to get worst, Eric decided to end it. He waited then when Silvia ran pass by, he tripped her but before she hits the ground, Eric gracefully jumps can catches her. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed the spider on her head and threw it to the trashcan nearby. Peace was restored once again in the cafeteria. I sighed sadly. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

After school…

"Nya! Cero's a meanie!" shouted Silvia. I chuckled again. This has happened so many times and it still is hilarious. I settled down and look straight at Eric.

"Eric, what did your parents say?" I asked. He suddenly get nervous and replied, "Yeah well umm, they said it's okay"

These are one of the mysteries that Silvia and I can't solve. Why is it every time we mention his family, he suddenly get nervous? Strange boy he is. Oh well, we'll find out eventually.

* * *

After we finished our homework, we just have three minutes left before the two-hour special starts. Silvia reacted and quickly went to make popcorn. Eric went to get the soda cans while I just prepare the seats and the remote. The popcorns were ready and the sodas as well. We start with the initial count down.

"5…4…3…2…1!" We all shouted with joy as the One Piece theme song came. All of the sudden, the Tv went black. We all sit there, not moving as time goes by so as the tension, growing.

"No…NO!" screamed Silvia as she went to her TV begin smacking it. Wow, that's random. Eric and I went over to her and try to stop her all of the sudden, the TV turned on showing a purple kind of liquid with mixtures of blue, red, and green. What strange figure it shows as its form keeps changing, like a lava lamp.

Then the odd liquid turned to a bright gold color. It blinded the three of us while it glowed in glory, and then we felt ourselves being sucked in the TV.

"What the?" I asked myself as I opened my eyes and saw Silvia and Eric holding on to the slide door. Wait…I'm right in front of the freaking TV!

"CERO!" shouted both of my friends. For the first time of my life, I was scared, well not scared but surprised, stunned, and shocked. This is an event that I never believed could imagine.

I suddenly felt a huge, strong gust of wind strong enough to lift me and sucked me in the TV. Actually, it did.

"Cero!" both of my friends shouted my name again. I suddenly felt sick, very sick. I started seeing such strange things. I see swirls of purple, black, red, green, and blue. Wait, wasn't that pink? Is that Coco Crunch? Oh my gosh, is that Cinderella?!

'_Ugh, now I'm nuts, chunk full of nuts_' I thought of myself then I saw some one. I look closer and saw a mysterious man with a weird French hat and a big sword on his back. Wait, isn't he… The image then disappears and my eyes start to feel heavy. All of the sudden I see nothing but the dark.

"**_Hey! Mina! Lookie! I caught something!_**"

_That voice…that familiar voice…_

"**_An angel from heaven has boarded our ship!_**"

"**_A doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Oh wait, that's me!_**"

_Those very familiar voices! Who are they?_

"**_Look, she's starting to wake up!_**"

First, I see a blinding light and then my vision cleared then I just saw my most favorite funny character of one of my favorite anime shows ever.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Yoroshiku!"

I was dumbstruck, "M-Monkey D. Luffy…"

* * *

Yes, I know it's boring but please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

There will be pairings!

Notes: Cero (ce'ro) Xyia (Sha')

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

I was dumbstruck, "M-Monkey D. Luffy…"

Once again, I'm surprised. Never in my dreams would I ever dream to be here in this world. I got up quickly and started to examine the monkey face boy. He looked at me with a confused look then he starts to examine me. We both look each other through the eye, looking for something. We stare and stare and stare. I can feel the others are having confused auras but I ignore them since this is quite easy for me, especially my eyes closed. Luffy and I stared for a few minutes then finally he blinked.

"HA! Beat you!" I claimed as I stuck my tongue out to him. Luffy hung his head guilty saying, "Oh man…"

Everyone anime fell

I laughed like I never laughed before. This laugh was different; I was laughing something I was actually happy about not because it was a mental torment. Luffy goes back grinning like an idiot.

"Hee-hee-hee! Na! Nee-san! Would you like to join in my crew?" Luffy asked. Once again, I'm shocked! That's three times! First the TV, then Luffy, and now this question. I put on my smile.

"Of course!" I shouted with joy.

"Welcome to the crew, I'm Captain Usopp!" Usopp lied, obviously. I stuck out my tongue at him and said, "liar!"

"She saw right through my lie?!"

"See! He even said so!"

"AH! You tricked me!"

"You lied to me!" I said and Usopp can talk back no more. Suddenly I felt some one grabbed my hands softly. I look down and saw Sanji kneeling, presenting a rose while holding my hands.

"Oh my princess, you are a Goddess that shines with the sun, the stars, and the moon. Please accept this rose for you are my love of the night," said Sanji as I gladly take the rose.

"Why thank you! And who might you be?" I said.

"You can call me Sanji, may I please know your name, my love?" Sanji asked. His eyes starts turning into love hearts and his grinning like an idiot like Luffy.

"Yes, my name's Cero, Cero Xyia," I then gave a wink at Sanji and he went flying, "Mellorine!!" I giggled hysterically.

"Excuse me but do you mind explaining to us how'd you fall from the sky?" Nami asked.

"Well…I'm not even sure…I was with my friends…then a huge tunnel suck me in…then I saw a man…a man with a funny hat…and then everything went black…" I explained truthfully.

"Well, since you're already in the crew, I'm Nami" she said. She finally trusts me.

"Why are your eyes closed? How can you see us if your eyes are closed?" Zoro asked.

"Well...that's…a…secret" I said. I saw faulted faces. HA! They really, really want to know.

"They're not really closed, swordsman-san, they're just seemingly closed, isn't that right, miss?" Robin asked as she smiled. I smiled back at her and agreed, "True, true as it is"

"Hey, you're Nico Robin" I said in a surprising tone. "I've always wanted to meet you! I really want to know how you got such a big bounty when you were a little girl! You must be very strong, physically and at heart to survive through the harsh times"

Robin was taken back but then smiled warmly. She really did smile a real one than the times she smiles at TV. I smiled warmly back at her as well. I then look at Zoro and points at him.

"You're Roronoa Zoro! I heard that you are the best! The best there is!" I said. Zoro then wore a proud smile, never was he ever admired.

"True, that's true," said Zoro as he wore a cocky grin.

I smiled then I saw a little animal behind a barrel. Obviously, it's Chopper and he's hiding the wrong way. I sweat dropped but I kept on smiling, "Ummm…Isn't it the other way?"

Chopper was shocked and slowly corrects his stance. I chuckled and slowly approached to him. His fur starts to stand up, he then turns and covers himself. I knelt down so he won't be afraid of being taken over.

"Hi, I'm Cero Xyia" I said. Chopper blinks at me and said meanly, "I know! What do you want?" But I kept on smiling.

"Your name, you silly moose!" I said.

"I'm a reindeer!" he shouted as he transformed to a big guy. I was surprised but not enough to make my eyes open. I smiled again for a while and apologized, Chopper goes back to normal.

"I'm…Chopper"

"Chopper? That's a cute name! When I was still knocked out I thought I heard you said that you are the doctor? Considering this is the Straw Hat Pirates you must be the best doctor ever!" I said. Well, it's true.

"Baka! I won't fall to your words! You think that would make happy! Baka, baka!" said Chopper but obviously he looked happy. I smiled and chuckled at his actions. Cute little guy then all of us start hearing screaming noises. We all looked up and saw two blurs that we can't make out. When it was close enough to see, I know who those two blurs are.

"Silvia! Eric!" I shouted. I looked skeptically. Wait, Eric's holding protectively of Silvia and they look so cute together. GASP! Could it be…? My thoughts were suddenly broke off when both fell to the water. I quickly ran to the edge of the ship and see if they're okay. '_If they die, who's going to be my victims?_' I thought then bubbles come up. Silvia and Eric emerged from the water. I smiled. They do look cute together.

They swam to the ship as Luffy, Sanji, and I help then up. They were both soaked. I called their names and they looked up at me. I held out my hand to them and said,

"Welcome aboard, on the infamous Straw Hat Ship"

Eric and Silvia looked at me with wide eyes then looks up at the man in front of them.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Yoroshiku!"

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm not trying so hard to be a comedian but please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I am Cero Xyia and I make people suffer with my awesome power of short chapters.

Disclaimer: o.O?? I don't own OP!

* * *

"No way! This is just a dream! I'm just having a dream!" said Silvia as she paced all over the room, believing that everything was a dream. Eric was leaning on the wall, thinking something logical of how they could possibly be here. They were in the kitchen, alone, deciding what to do. 

"Saa, mina, we're in One Piece, isn't this the most wondrous thing that has ever happened?" Cero asked as she gave them a smile.

"Cero! What about our world?" Silvia asked. Cero never actually thought of that but then again, she does live all alone in an apartment so why does she care about the other world when her friends that she loved are here with her.

"Well, you see Silvia, since you two are here, it doesn't really matter, you and Eric are my only family!" said Cero. It was true, Silvia and Eric got strike by pain and guilt. They forgot, Cero doesn't really have family and they were her only family. Silvia then remembered.

"But what about the photo of your mother and father?" Silvia asked.

"I could always paint another picture, besides they're all in here" Cero placed her hand in her chest, indicating that all the memories of her parents are in her heart.

"But Cero, we have our family" said Eric.

"…We don't even know how to go back," said Cero.

There was a moment of silence. It was true, they don't really know.

"…HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK HOME?!" Silvia asked loudly.

Cero laughed out of her misery and sudden surprise. Her friends are a bit slow sometimes.

"Oi, Oi, Cero, this isn't funny" said Eric.

"Well, in the time being, we can stay here until we find our way back home," said Cero.

"Okay, okay…" said Silvia. Cero smiled.

"Come on, let's go tell the others" said Cero. She went to the door and opened it.

"AAHH!" screamed Usopp, Sanji, Luffy, and Chopper who were eavesdropping.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"…we can stay!" said Cero.

"YAY! I have three new musicians!" shouted Luffy as he jumped up and down. Sanji sneakily went over to Silvia introducing himself but since Silvia loves Sanji and doesn't know how to react and since she really does love him so much, she grabbed a chair and hits him constantly.

"AAAHHH! I'M S-SILVIA! YOROSHIKU!" shouted Silvia as she kept hitting Sanji with the chair. Eric was about to stop her but feared for his life, he backed off and went outside to see the clear view of the ocean. Cero smiles without a care as she watches Sanji, suffering from the hands of Silvia.

'_I wonder how the days will go by from now on_' Cero thought as she laughed but this laugh was sinister. '_Now I have more victims to play with!_'

* * *

You will all suffer with my power! 

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Cero "They really loved what you just did from the last chapter, Silvia!"

Silvia "Really?! I thought they'd hate me for it"

Eric "if it's a pervert, I don't think so"

Cero "Hey Eric, Silvia, you two really look good with each other!"

Eric/Silvia: "EH!? What do you mean?!"

Cero "Oh nothing"

Silvia/Eric: "CERO!"

Cero (ignores them) "Disclaimer!"

Eric/Silvia "CEEERROO!"

Disclaimer: I don't own OP!

* * *

Cero's POV 

Hello, this is the first day that we have join the crew. Eric is pacing around the ship, thinking of possible ways to get out of the world, is he that anxious, what's wrong? So I went up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, sorry" Was all that he can say and started pacing around again.

I kept my smile perfectly but inside, I'm burning with rage. How dare he just continue like that! I will blackmail him…later

I sat down on the rail, thinking, and watching everyone's movements. I saw Silvia walking up to Eric as king if anything's wrong. Eric apologized, again, saying "nothing, nothing"

I rolled my eyes when Eric starts pacing again. Silvia sighs and went over to me and sat right next to me.

"He said nothing the apologized?" I asked. Silvia then shot a look at me as I kept smiling.

"How do you always know these things and why do you always act like Fuji, that really cute guy in Prince of Tennis?" Silvia asked. Poor girl, she should have known by now that I've been like this way before when Prince of Tennis came. SHE'LL PAY!

"Silvia?" I nicely called out her name.

"Yeah?"

"Spider" I said as I pointed at the little spider under the rail. Silvia glared at it with widened eyes. I secretly smile evilly even though I'm already smiling on the outside.

'_3…2…1_' after that mental countdown, Silvia burst out screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SSSSSPPPPIIIIIDDDDDEEERRR!" shouted Silvia as she jumped. That was her biggest mistake of all.

When she jumped, she suddenly felt the air; fearing the most, she look down and her thoughts were correct. She just accidentally jumped out of the ship. I watched her float in the sky while wearing a very-scared face then she starts falling, creating a huge splash.

Although she knows how to swim, Eric quickly ran, jumped, and dived to save Silvia even if there was no need for saving. Everyone then gathers around, Usopp came running with a rope to help the two up.

The two fallen passengers then submerged from the water, gasping for air. They then look up and glares at me.

"CERO!" shouted Silvia while Eric glares at me.

I kept smiling and laughed then asked, "Daijobou?"

I start to feel fearful auras; I look around and felt everyone on the ship afraid of me. I kept smiling but secretly smirking. I love being this evil; I'm lower than a murderer. I can guess what's on everyone's mind right about now, scary.

Usopp then tossed the end of the rope to Eric; he then let Silvia go up first. After when Eric and Silvia got on board, the first thing happened is Silvia running up to me.

"Cero! What'd you do that for?" Silvia asked. I kept smiling, ignoring the little pang of guilt. She sometimes forgets things, I cannot blame her for it but then again, I can but that would be wrong.

I just giggled and apologized, "gomen, gomen"

We start to hear crunchy noises, like some one was eating something. We all look around and spotted Eric on a very far away rail. He was eating some kind of apple with weird white swirls in it.

"Ugh! This apple is disgusting!" said Eric as he threw the apple. We stand there for a few minutes as we finally realized what he just ate.

There was a moment of silence until Eric noticed us staring at him then asked, "What?"

There was another moment of silence then I finally asked, "Wasn't that a devil fruit?"

There yet another moment of silence but this time intense fear grew within Eric as he realized what he ate. He looked at us with wide-eyes as he looked down to the ocean where he threw the apple then back to us, back to the ocean then back to us, and he did this three times.

"Oh snap…" he said. I laughed at his expense.

"So…what devil fruit was it?" Nami asked.

Robin who was standing in fear, immediately said, "that was…"

* * *

What kind of devil fruit is it? Ain't tellin' you!

CLIFFY! HA! I love these cliffy and I shall do another one! Please review!


End file.
